Voice Mail
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: Her voice buzzes through the speakers. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." He takes a moment to clear his throat, which is as dry as sandpaper at the sound of her, as always. "Hi Mom..." A story told through voice mail messages. T for implied death of OC. Hints of Acexi.


Voice Mail

_Her voice buzzes through the speakers. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." He takes a moment to clear his throat, which is as dry as sandpaper at the sound of her, as always. "Hi Mom..." A story told through voice mail messages._

* * *

Her voice buzzes through the speakers for the first time. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." The pleased brown-furred bunny looks down at her tiny son. The little eight year old is grinning, his bright blue eyes (just like hers) shining.

"What do you think Ace?" she asks. She had just finished her voice-mail message.

"That's so cool!" He says excitedly. Ella smiles, getting onto a kitchen chair next to the counter-top and pets her lap. Ace clambers on and takes a moment to get settled. He picks up the phone, looking at it curiously. "So someone will hear that when they call your cell phone?"

"Yes, no matter where I am, and I'll hear their message," she answers, planting a kiss on top of his head. "Can I teach you the number, so you can call me?"

He nods. "Anything mom!"

He quickly learns the number. And he never forgets.

.::.

Ace's hand shakes as he reaches for the phone, worrisome thoughts plaguing his mind. His mom better be alright. She had to be! The fourteen year old dialed the number. He hears two rings... Maybe she can't pick up the phone, maybe the car accident hurt just her hands so she can't pick it up... Nurses at the Hospital will surely pick up the phone and let her talk...

After another ring, he hears the voice message come on. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." The beep is loud and short.

"Hi Mom," he says weakly. "I just wanted to hear if you're okay. Clearly you can't talk right now. That's alright. Call me back later, okay? Love you."

He sits on the tan couch in the living room of he and his mother's apartment, just staring and wishing he could drive or had money for a cab to take him the Hospital. He can't walk either; doesn't know where it is, or how to get there.

He already lost his dad to war. He can't lose his mom too.

The next day, the Hospital calls. It's not good news.

.::.

"Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

Ace wonders, vaguely, why nobody shut down her phone. Why it still works after all these years. But he doesn't press the issue more. It's a miracle, that it's still available. That he can still hear her voice.

His throat is as dry as sandpaper. It's been five years since the accident. Its so strange to hear her voice; good, but strange. "Hi Mom..." he says slowly. "I really miss you. But, you once said you would hear the message no matter where you were. So... maybe you can hear this right?" His voice cracks. "I'm not doing so well right now. I'm having trouble deciding what I want to do. University is a big thing, you know? I know when I was little I wanted to be a police officer but, I'm not so sure anymore."

Because that would mean driving at top speeds all the time -maybe he would crash into somebody.

"But you've always given me great advice," he continues. "So hopefully you can help me with this too. I love you Mom."

.::.

Trembling fingers press the numbers. He hears the three rings, wondering what's happened to him. The meteor. Radiation. Had it affected him? And if it had, what did that mean? "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

"Mom, I have a lot of questions right now... A meteor's hit Acmetropolis, and I think - I think it gave me powers or something. I can shoot lasers, out of my eyes now. And my vision's a lot better than it used to be. What should I do with this Mom? Keep it hidden?"

He glances away from the payphone, looking at the sky. The trees. The tall buildings. And the people. The many, many people. On their way to work, busy, talking on cell phones, sitting in cars, honking their horns, not knowing if a drunk driver may take their life way, _rip away a little boy's mother! _

He exhales loudly into the phone. "You've given me my purpose." His eyes crinkle as he almost smiles. "Thanks Mom. I love you."

.::.

Ace hasn't been this happy in a long time. A very long time. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

"I'm in love Mom. There's this girl bunny, on my team - we're called the Loonatics, we're superheroes - and we've fallen in love." For the first time ever, he laughs - a truly happy laugh, into the phone. "We're going to get married. I just thought you'd like to know that."

He pauses, about to hang up, when he thinks of something. "Oh and Mom?" He says. "If we end up having a baby girl in the future, I'll name her after you." He smiles as he talks. "Love you Mom. Talk to you soon."

.::.

Ace's voice is deep, and old. He wheezes in the phone, hearing the now familiar sentence. Her voice buzzes through the speakers. "Ella Bunny isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

He clears his throat, which is as dry as sandpaper at the sound of her, as always. "Hi Mom..." He coughs. "Gee, what do I say? I'm an old man now Mom, had a family. Little Ella's all grown up now. Just had her third kid, s'matter of fact. My son, Tom, he's grown up now too. Came back from the army over twenty years ago." He smiles. "He came home safe and sound. Had two kids; little Johnny and Alex. Sweet boys."

"This will probably be the last time I call you. My wife, Lexi, passed on a year ago. I'm sure she said hello to you for me." He coughs again. "And I think I'm going to be coming soon too." He takes a deep breath. "See you soon Mom. I love you."

And he hangs up. The phone, at the end of the cord. His life, at the end of old age.

Then he holds on. His mother, at the end of his fingers. His mother's hands, wrapped around her son.

* * *

**Inspired by my original novel work. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Also, sorry I haven't update in a while. Laziness, lack of inspiration and (mostly) exams are to blame. In five days though, I'll be free to write as much as I want! :)**


End file.
